wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Drive The Big Red Car
I Drive The Big Red Car is a Wiggles song from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. Greg Page wrote this song with The Other Wiggles in 2006. Song Credits 2006 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Tiger Sound * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2006 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Bass - ? * Electric and Acoustic Guitar - ? * Piano - ? * Drums - Derek Antunes 2007 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Craig Abercrombie, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Field, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Bass/Electric and Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Sam: Dorothy likes dancing, Jeff, He plays piano Murray plays his guitar Anthony loves to cook up his food Dorothy: (giggles) ''And Sam drives the Big Red Car '''Sam': I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: He drives the Big Red Sam: I drive the Big Red Car Henry likes to spin, Jeff, He plays piano Murray plays his guitar Anthony loves to cook up his food Henry: (gurgles) ''And Sam drives the Big Red Car '''Sam': I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: He drives the Big Red Sam: I drive the Big Red Car Wags likes to dig, Jeff, He plays piano Murray plays his guitar Anthony loves to cook up his food Captain Feathersword: And Sam drives the Big Red Car Sam: I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: He drives the Big Red Sam: I drive the Big Red Car I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: He drives the Big Red Sam: I drive the Big Red Car I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: We wear our seat belts Sam: I drive the Big Red Car I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: He drives the Big Red Sam: I drive the Big Red Car I drive the Big Red The Other Wiggles: We got the message Sam: I drive the Big Red Car Anthony: And you're a very good driver too, Sam. Trivia * Paul Paddick provides the voice of Captain Feathersword. * Carolyn Ferrie provides the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur. * According to the Lead Track of this song, that Craig Abercrombie and Paul Field provides vocals for the He drives the big red part that they do for backing vocals. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Songs Category:2008 songs Category:2008 Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Series 6